Wheeled Love
by JewelGirl94
Summary: Edward Cullen is in a wheelchair and besides his family and the Hale twins, his only friend is his service dog, a blue-eyed chocolate lab named Cobalt. But what happens when Chief Swan's daughter Bella moves to town? All Human.
1. Chapter 1: Bella's First Day

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing; I don't even have a dog of my own.**

**Chapter 1: Bella's First Day**

**EPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Groaning, I stretched over to my bedside table, my hand searching for the button to shut my alarm off.

I found the switch and turned my lamp on before I reached down to scratch Cobalt's ears and gently shove her off of her favorite spot—on my legs.

I maneuvered myself up into a sitting and swung myself into my waiting chair with my muscled arms.

That was one if the few benefits of being in a wheelchair: my arms and upper body are toned and sculpted from getting in and out of my chair. The other end of the spectrum is I have toothpick legs though.

"Cobalt! Come here, girl!" I called to her. She took a running jump from the far edge of my bed and landed in front of me before her momentum carried her almost to my door. She turned gracefully though and came to sit by my side, panting happily.

"Are you ready to work, girl?" I asked her, taking her furry brown head in my hands and ruffling her soft floppy ears. She yelped, and I took that as a yes and fastened her harness over her shoulders.

"That's my good girl," I praised her, patting her head. I love my dog. She's one of my only friends. Well, she's my only friend if you don't count my older brother Emmett, my twin sister Alice, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper who is also Rosalie's twin brother. They're the only people who talk to me like I'm normal. Oh, and my parents, but who count's their parent's as friends? Oh right: Emmett, Alice and I do.

I sighed and rolled over to my dresser where Cobalt was waiting for her instructions. Since my dresser was easy for met to access, I didn't need her help just yet.

After I grabbed my clothes for the day, I made my way out into the hallway with Cobalt opening my door for me. I was just about to go into the bathroom when someone grabbed the back of my chair, stopping me.

"Morning, Wheels," Emmett said from behind me. Wheels is the nickname he and Jasper had given me back when they were in the third grade and I was in second. They made it up to annoy me but that backfired tremendously—being in second grade, I thought it was cool—and it stuck. But if you were using it to tease me about my lack of ability to walk, you better watch out; Emmett is very protective over Alice and me.

"Hey, Emmett."

"What'ca doin'?"

"I'm going to shower."

"Not anymore!" Emmett grabbed the handles on the back of my chair and turned me in the direction of the kitchen.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked him as I locked my wheels. That didn't stop him as we were on a hardwood floor. Either the parts of the wheels that were being pushed against the floor are going to be worn bald or I was in need of new tires, and judging by the way I was sliding, I figured it was the second one.

"I'm taking you to the kitchen. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"I figured that, dumb ass. I meant _why_ are you taking me to the kitchen?"

"Mom's making breakfast and she said that nobody could eat until you got there."

"What did she make?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits."

"Sweet."

We arrived in the kitchen then, and Cobalt went right to her food bowl to see if there was anything new in it or if she had left anything behind from her last meal.

"Co, there's nothing there yet! We just got in the room!" I scolded her without any real malice in my voice. I could never be mean to her.

She gave me a look like "I knew that, but I couldn't help but check!"

"Good morning, Edward," my mom said, bending down to kiss my cheek.

"Morning, Mom," I said, making my way over to my spot at the table.

"Hey, Wheels," Alice said, not looking up from this months issue of _Seventeen_.

"Good morning, son," my dad said from where he was standing next to the stove, watching the eggs so they wouldn't burn. "How was your night?"

"Morning, Dad. It was good. Co here was running in her dreams though." Cobalt had moved to lie down in between Alice and myself; the two people who she had learned were the most likely to slip her table scraps. She looked up at me and I imagined I saw an apology in her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After we had eaten breakfast and I had showered and fed Cobalt a more substantial meal than scraps, Alice, Emmett and I made our way to our van. Well, I guess you could think of it as my van since Emmett has his Jeep, Dad has his Mercedes, and Alice and Mom share a Porsche. The van was the only one that was equipped to fit my chair though, so that was the car that Emmett drove us to school in every day.

When we got to school, Emmett and Alice greeted Rose and Jasper respectively with kisses. Rose gave me a hug and a "Hey, Wheels," and Jasper clapped me on the shoulder with a "How's it going, Wheels?"

Cobalt was getting hyper because of being around all of our excitement and she needed to run off some of her energy before school started so I decided to let her chase me for a little while.

"Catch me, Co!" I told her before I took off at full speed, my arms turning the wheels of my chair as fast as I could make them go. Cobalt barked and gave chase just like I knew she would.

As we neared the front office, I slowed down slightly so I could turn around. As I did so, Co jumped up on to my lap and started licking my face.

"Down, Co!" I laughed. But when she continued to lick my face I was forced to be the master again.

"Cobalt! Down!" I ordered. "It's time to work!" She listened this time and she stuck to my side as we made our way back to my little group.

Before we got there though, the bell rang and I had to get to my first period.

In all of my classes I sat alone in the back of the room like I always do. For some reason, me being in a wheelchair automatically made me mentally challenged or something and that made everybody gravitate away from me. That's the reason I don't have any friends.

Most days, Forks High has very little gossip, but today was different. Everywhere I went, people were talking about the new girl, Isabella Swan. I hadn't seen her yet, but Alice had and from what she told me Isabella was very pretty.

The first time I saw her was at lunch. She was sitting with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and the rest of the kids who tease me the most. I noticed she looked uncomfortable, but that was probably just because it was her first day. No doubt she would become fast friends with that group.

I left the cafeteria early as usual so Cobalt could relieve herself before the afternoon classes started. When she was done, I made my way to Biology. I was one of the first people there as always, so I just sat and waited for the teacher to begin while the classroom filled.

The last person to enter the room was Isabella. I hadn't really looked at her before, and I realized that she was stunning, even prettier than Rosalie.

She had expressive chocolate brown eyes, full pink lips, a heart-shaped face, and long, wavy mahogany hair. And an awesome body. To bad she would probably never look at me because of my handicap.

But her body…_stop it Edward!_ I scolded myself for my Emmett-like thoughts, blushing. There was no way a girl as beautiful as her would ever want to be with a kid in a wheelchair. It just doesn't happen, not to me at least. I'm not that lucky.

I sighed and moved my stuff over to my side of the table because the only seat left was next to me. She handed her slip to the teacher and he signed it before he gave it back to her and she came to sit down.

When she sat down she looked at me, but not like she hated me or wanted to make fun of me or anything. I've never had a girl—or anyone for that mater—outside of my little group look at me without any kind of evil glint in their eyes. It was a nice change, but I didn't really know how to deal with it. It made me blush even more.

"I'm Edward," I said, thinking that maybe she was after my name. "You're Isabella, right?"

"Bella," she corrected, sticking her hand out shyly—she was blushing just as much as me, I think—for me to shake. I did, and when our skin touched there was this flow of electricity between us, well that's what it felt like to me. I moved my hand quickly back to the safety of my lap when we were done but I couldn't help but wonder if she felt it too.

An awkward silence fell between us and lasted until Cobalt started butting her head against Bella's leg, looking for attention. Normally, she doesn't do that to people she doesn't know, so I watched what would happen next.

"Hey, Co," Bella said, acknowledging her. "Long time no see, huh girl?"

"How do you know Cobalt?" I asked her.

"I trained assistance dogs back in Phoenix. Cobalt was the first one they gave me. She's the only chocolate lab I've ever seen with blue eyes."

"Yeah, she's pretty special. You did a good job training her."

"Thanks. I only had her for a year though—you know to teach her basic doggie manners. The rest of her training was done by specialists though. She was a good learner though." She fell silent again after that.

She spoke up again suddenly though. "Does she still check her food bowl first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah. It's really funny actually." Conversation flowed easily after that, from sharing memories of Cobalt, to her life in Phoenix and mine in Forks—I learned that she was just as friendless as me—and we touched on places we've been. There was laughter, and for once when I was talking to a person outside my normal group I was laughing too. The teacher shushed us several times, but I didn't really care—it was easy to be with Bella—I got totally absorbed in the conversation. I hadn't even noticed the bell rang until Co started heading toward the door, trying to tug me with her.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked me as she stood up, looking at me the way she had been during our entire conversation—like I was normal.

"Yeah. That would be cool," I said, smiling at her.

"See you then!" she said, smiling back. That just made me smile harder.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I kept smiling all the way to my next class, and Emmett noticed.

"What's up with you that's got you so happy, Wheels?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I lied, turning my face away from him so he would no longer see my smile.

"There's definitely something, Edward. You're never this happy."

"I'm not telling," I said.

"So there _is_ something! I knew it! I'll get it out of you eventually, just you wait!"

"You can try, Emmett, but I'll never tell."

"So you say."

"Whatever, Emmett." I ignored him for the rest of class, but that had to change in the car on the way home because Alice was forcing us to talk.

"I was talking to the new girl in gym today," she said.

"Really? Was she nice?" Emmett asked her.

"Yeah, she was. She told me that you guys were talking in Biology, Wheels. She looked like she liked you, so—"

"So that's what you were so happy about! I told you I would find out!" Emmett cut her off, pumping his fist in the air.

"So? I can't be happy that I made a friend?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that I knew I would find out. Continue, Alice. Please."

"As I was saying, I invited her to eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"Seriously? What did she say?" I asked eagerly. Too eagerly, and Emmett noticed. What was up with him today? Normally, he's to caught up with his thoughts of Rosalie or his video games to notice much unless you were talking directly to him.

"Eager much, Wheels?" he asked me.

"So what if I am, Emmett?" I shot at him.

"Could you two stop bickering for five minutes so I can talk?" Alice asked, annoyance dripping off her voice.

"Go ahead and talk, Alice, I want to know what she said," I told her.

"Thanks, Wheels. She said yes, by the way," she said, her body twisted around in the passenger seat so she could see my reaction. She looked a little disappointed to see that I was just grinning like an idiot. But inside I was in full celebration mode, and I had absolutely no clue why—I had just met Bella; I didn't even know her.

The rest of the night I was riding the high that came from the knowledge that Bella was going to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. Still no clue why I was so happy about it, but it felt _right_ somehow that she was my friend—or at least we were heading in the direction of friendship.

The high only lasted until dinner though, when Mom asked us about our days. Alice and Emmett just said "normal" like we always do, while I was stupid enough to say "Great!" knowing that that would lead to investigation.

"So what happened to make your day so good, Edward?" my mom asked. She never calls me Wheels at dinner, something about dinner being important family time or something and not a place for nicknames.

"No reason," I lied.

"You can tell us, Edward," Dad said.

"There's nothing to tell."

Nobody questioned me further, so I was free to think the rest of the meal.

That night after I was ready for bed and Cobalt had taken her place on my legs and was asleep, I let my thoughts wander. And right before I fell asleep, they landed on Bella Swan…

_A/N: So what do think? I really like stories like this personally, I think they're really sweet. But if you don't I totally understand. If you do like it, tell me in a review or PM if you want me to do Bella's POV of her first day, or just do the next day from Edward's POV._

_Oh if I offend anybody or get anything wrong I am SO sorry and it's completely unintentional. I can walk, so I don't know much about life in a wheelchair. If you tell me what I got wrong or what offended you I swear I will change or remove it right away. _

_Just so you know, I'm not abandoning any of my other story's, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I had to write it down. If you haven't read my other story's, I suggest you check them out, my friends say they're really good. _

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_

—_Kimmy Cullen _


	2. Chapter 2: New Puppy

**Disclaimer: Apparently, I do not own Twilight. At least that's what my therapist told me… I don't want to believe him. **

**Chapter 2: New Puppy**

**EPOV **

I was sitting at our regular lunch table, craning my neck so I could see the door. If I could have, I would have stood up.

I was just about to give up my search when Bella walked through the doors flanked by Mike Newton. The sight was similar to yesterday, but this time it was accompanied by a pang of jealousy.

Mike could walk. More specifically, he could walk with Bella. He could walk with her to class. He could dance with her at prom. A whole list of things I couldn't do, that I think I wish I could do.

While I was thinking, Bella had been surrounded by a large crowd of people. She looked embarrassed, and slightly proud—a strange combination, but it didn't look weird.

I moved away from the table toward where Bella was standing, Cobalt sticking close to my side. Even though most of the kids would probably find something about the situation to mock me with—something about being a cow and following the herd maybe—I was curious enough to chance it.

Just when I got there though, the administrators came to break everybody up. Bella apologized profusely and bent to pick something up off the ground; a golden ball of fluff. The ball of fluff turned its head and its dark eyes and nose stood out.

A puppy. Bella had brought a puppy to school.

I was just turning to go back to the table—hoping Bella would follow—when Bella caught sight of me, a smile on her face.

"Edward!" she called. "Wait up!" I stopped and waited for her as she approached me, the puppy still in her arms.

"What do you want with that freak, Bella?" Mike asked as he followed her. I ignored him, and to my surprise, so did Bella. I would have expected her to like Mike more than me, seeing as everybody else did. Bella was just full of surprises, I guess.

"Hey, Edward," she said.

"Hey, Bella. Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the puppy in her arms.

"This is Gizmo, he's another potential service dog I get to have for the year. Charlie knew how much I would miss doing it, so as soon as I told him I was moving here, he signed me up for the program in Seattle. He didn't tell me, he just showed up with Gizmo as a surprise."

"How old is he?"

"About three months. Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." She placed Gizmo in my lap, and he immediately stood on his hind legs to lick my face, his front paws resting on my chest.

"Watch it, little guy; I'm trying to steer," I said through my chuckles. Gizmo yipped and went back to his licking.

"Why didn't you let me hold him, Bella? I could take care of him so much better than that retard," Mike sneered.

"Because when you first saw him, you mimed killing him and getting him stuffed," Bella told him, weaving her way through towards where I was heading.

"I was kidding!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm still not letting you hold him." By this time we had reached the table. I placed Gizmo on the ground, and he and Cobalt immediately started to investigate each other. When Bella put her stuff down, Mike's eyes practically fell out of his head.

"Why are you sitting over here with these retards? You should come back and sit with us," Mike said.

"Watch who you're calling a retard, Newton," Emmett said, standing up from his seat. "'Cause you might just be mocking yourself."

"You calling me a retard, Cullen?"

"So what if I am?"

"Shut it, Emmett. If you get in trouble for fighting again, you're gunna get expelled," Alice cut in. "Oh, and Newton? Fuck off."

"Bite me, bitch!" he said before turning to Bella and saying: "If you ever want to be cool, you still have a chance if you want it." Then he turned and walked away.

"What did that bastard do now?" Rosalie asked as she and Jasper walked up and sat down.

"Just called me a retard, and said you guys were retards for hanging out with me," I said. "The usual."

"Did you hit him, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"No," Emmett said, looking disgruntled.

"Good. That jackass isn't worth it baby," Rose told him.

"I guess," he sighed. "I just don't like people picking on my little brother."

After a few minutes, Gizmo broke the awkward silence that had fallen over our little group by letting out a yip for attention.

"Who's this little cutie?" Rose asked as she came over to Bella and I so she could crouch down and scratch Gizmo's ears.

Bella filled the rest of my friends in on Gizmo, and Rose and Alice practically attacked him with attention. He didn't seem to mind much.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed when I realized I hadn't introduced Bella to anybody yet.

"Bella, these are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, my older brother Emmett, and I think you said know my twin sister Alice," I said.

"Hey," Bella said shyly. She was really cute when she was shy. What am I thinking? Bella is only my friend. Not even that, we were acquaintances.

"Don't be shy, Bella! We're all going to be really good friends. I can feel it!" my overly peppy sister said.

We spent the rest of lunch talking, and Bella told everybody what Phoenix was like. I could tell she was uncomfortable being in the spotlight, and I tried to rescue her from it a few times. It didn't work though, as it was right back on her in a matter of minutes.

Bella and I left early together, to let Gizmo and Cobalt could relieve them selves. They ran and played together, and Bella and I laughed at Gizmo's puppy antics.

"Cobalt! Time to work, girl!" I called a few minutes before the bell rang. She came right away, and I picked up her harness while I waited for Bella to wrangle Gizmo.

"Come here, Gizzy. Come on, my sweet Gizmo," she cooed to him.

I watched, mesmerized. Bella never got angry at the little puppy, no matter how many times he wiggled away from her.

It was so sweet, watching her with Gizmo. It was like he was her baby, her own flesh and blood. I hope that's how I looked with Cobalt.

"Got'ca!" Bella exclaimed as she grabbed Gizmo gently around the middle. She clipped the leash to his collar and set him back on the ground just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked me as she walked over to where I was waiting for her.

"Yeah." I continued to watch her interact with Gizmo while we made our way to Biology, and scraped my leg past a door that opened in front of me.

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing the sore spot. It was just my luck that I hit the door in one of the few places on my lower legs that I could actually feel.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked me, worry in her voice. It wasn't the kind of worry most people expressed towards me—like they were worried that the handicapped kid had gotten hurt and they would have a lawsuit on their hands or something. The worry in Bella's voice was like she actually cared about me and wanted me to be safe.

Bella had walked a few steps in front of me, and hurried back to me, tripping over her own feet in the process. She fell, and landed sprawled across my lap. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist, making sure she was okay. In the much to brief time she was in my arms, I felt whole. Like Bella Swan belonged there.

"Oh my god, Edward! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she said as she scrambled off of me.

"No, you didn't hurt me," I told her. _In fact I actually liked it, _I added in my head.

"What about your leg?" she asked.

"It hurts a little, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Let me look at it." She knelt on the floor and reached for the hem of my pants leg.

"No, it's fine. If it hurts later I'll get my dad to look at it," I told her, reaching down and putting my hand on my leg so that she couldn't roll my pants up.

"Don't be stubborn, Edward," she said as she brushed my hand away. I just grabbed her wrists.

"Please don't, Bella," I said. She looked into my eyes and saw the pleading that I'm sure was the most prominent emotion there.

It wasn't like I didn't want her to care for me or anything. Well, there was some of that; I don't like to be taken care of, but I don't think I would mind if it was her taking care of me. It was mostly that I didn't want her to see my legs. They weren't my best feature—as you could tell just by looking at me—they were full of scars from the accident. Plus I have no muscle mass whatsoever. I didn't want to scare her away from me because of my legs. What would that say about me? _Oh yeah, I made my own friend once. But then she saw my nasty legs and ran screaming._

"Alright," Bella said reluctantly, standing back up.

"Thank you for not pressing it, Bella."

"It's okay, Edward."

With most people, there would have been an awkward silence after something like that, but not with Bella. We just fell back into the conversation we had been having before.

When we reached the Biology room, Bella stopped at the teacher's desk and showed him some paper that said she was allowed to have Gizmo in the building with her. I waited for her, and when she was done we made our way to our table together.

Biology passed much like yesterday's lesson had, with Bella and me talking whenever we had the chance.

"Are you going to sit with us again tomorrow?" I asked her after class.

"If you want me to," she said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"I do," I said quickly. "And Alice probably wants you to."

"Alright, then. See you then," she said, giving me a small wave.

"See you," I replied before forcing myself to go the direction opposite her, towards my next class.

The rest of my day was extremely boring, and I found myself wishing that I had Bella in my arms again more often than I was paying attention to what was going on around me.

_A/N: OMG guys I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating. It's wrong of me to make you guys suffer because of the craziness that is my life. _

_Anyway I hope you liked it. The part at the end just kind of came to me and made the chapter complete. _

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


End file.
